New Kid
by nizd
Summary: AU  Kurt never went to spy on the Warblers. Now it's senior year and there's a new transfer kid from Dalton.  *Rated M for later chapters.  smut and language   *Warning some characters may be a bit OOC and might channel the actor who plays them
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Most of what happened in season two still happened just Karofsky never kissed Kurt because Kurt never found the "courage" to stand up to him so his life was never in danger. The bullying did get worse but Kurt felt that he needed to deal with it on his own.

Also for the purposes of this story Bartie and Pizies are both still on and Sam never left so Samcedes is still happening. This is done for convenience.

I'm Irish so I'm sorry if i get some thing about American culture wrong or if i use Irishisms that the rest of the world wouldn't understand.

I hope you enjoy! ^_^

It was Kurt Hummel's first day as a senior. Everything was going well. He hadn't had any run-ins with Karofsky and no one had slushied him yet. He had a fabulous new Marc Jacobs jacket, a fabulous hairstyle and was headed to glee culb with his fabulous friends. Mercedes and Rachel were arguing about solos while their respective boyfriends, Sam and Finn, talked about football over their heads. Kurt laughed as he listened to the two divas, occasionally interupting to remind them of his own talent.

Kurt was happy. He truly was but everyone in the glee club had someone and he was alone. He felt like the perennial third wheel. The only two New Directions members who weren't all loved up were Quinn and Santanna. Although neither girl had any trouble finding a date.

His thoughts drifted back to the junior prom. He had help Finn get ready but then spent the rest of the night curled up in bed, watching old Alexander McQueen fashion shows on his laptop. Mercedes sent him updates about all the drama but it wasn't the same.

As he listened to the girls arguing he began to think that he would gladly give up all chances of a solo this yaer if he could just walk down the hall hand in hand with a boy like they were. By the time the five of them reached the choir room Kurt's mood had darkened considerably.

* * *

><p>Everyone was gossiping as per usual. The day's topic was the new transfer student.<p>

"New guy is all kinds of fine! I'm so gonna get all up on that." Santanna grinned.

"He is really hot." Quinn added " I mean he's kinda on the short side but his face, hair and body more than make up for it."

"He seems sorta cool I guess but I heard he's from that gay school in Westerville." Puck shrugged.

Quinn turned to face him, "Yeah but he has a Buckeyes patch on his bag. He likes football so he can't be gay."

"Quinn! That is such a sterotype, some gay guys do like sports you know. I thought you knew better than that" Kurt said defencivly, he always got upset when one of his firends made comments like that.

"Oh Kurt i know but what i meant to say was that he doesn't seem gay. I mean he's been flirting with girls all day." Quinn replyed quickly.

"Dayum then I best be getting my move on if I wanna get with him."

"Back off Santanna, I saw him first!" Quinn and Santanna started bickering over who saw the new guy first.

"Hell to the no! You guys are NOT fighting over a guy who's name you don't even know." Mercedes cut in.

Then Mike spoke up. "Um I think his name Blaine Anderson, he's in some of my AP classes. Dude's pretty smart. Classes must have been harder in that old private school of his."

"I wonder why he transfered here?" Quinn said pensively.

"Who cares I just want sombody new to do the nasty with now that _Puckzilla_ here has been neutered by the blob."

"HEY!" Lauren shouted as she jumped from her seat "Don't make me beat your skinny little ass again." she sat down and Puck rested his arm on her shoulders.

Santanna was about to come back with a bitchy remark when Mr. Schuester walked in.

"Good afternoon guys! Welcome back to a brand new year of glee! This year I'm expecting you to make it all the way to the finals at Nationals. To you all pumped and off to a good start and also because you all seemed to enjoy it so much last time, I'm bringing back our duets compititon!"

They cheered half-heartedly.

"Once again the prize is a gift certificate to breadstix for a dinner for two."

People seemed more enthusiastic after they heard what the prize was.

"Everyone pair up."

Quinn and Santanna teamed up and everybody else went with there significant other. Kurt was left on his own.

"Oh Kurt I forgot there's an odd number since Lauren joined. Do you mind sitting this one out..."

There was a knock on the door, standing in the frame was a boy Kurt had never seen before.

* * *

><p>The boy was about 5"9 with short, curly, black hair, held perfectly in place with a slightly excessive amount of hair-gel. He wore black skinny jeans and a long sleaved, red t-shirt that clung to his shoulders nicely. He had his bag slung casualy over one shoulder. He had big, expressive, hazel eyes, a rounded nose and plump, red lips. There was this air of cool confidence about him that Kurt found intriging.<p>

"Hi, is this the schools glee club?" his voice was smooth, strong and confident.

"Yes it is. Do you uh... do you want to try out?" Mr. Schuester was a little confused, no one had ever come looking to join glee, without being prompted before.

"Yes sir, my name is Blaine Anderson. I just transfered here." he smiled and Kurt felt a shiver go down his spine.

Mr. Schue continued "Do you have any expirence with singing and show choir?"

"Yes sir, I was the lead singer of the Dalton Academy Warblers last year, I'm a singer/songwriter, I play Seven instruments and have appeared in various theme parks and cafés playing both covers and my own stuff."

"Wow okay, well do you have anything prepared?"

Everyone looked impressed at Blaine's resumé, Santanna was practicly drooling and Kurt coundn't help but understand why.

"May i use this guitar?" Blaine asked politely.

"Sure man. It's mine but as long as you don't break any strings it's cool." Puck answered.

Blaine picked up the guitar and started to tune it. After about a minute he was standing in front of the group.

"Whenever you're ready, Blaine." Mr. Schue sat down.

Baline began to play a song that they all recognised but couldn't quite place. Then he started to sing.

"**_You think i'm pretty without any make-up on._**

**_You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong"_**

Blaine's voice was strong, pure and beautiful his playing was interesting and flawless. None of them had ever heard the song performed like this before. They were stunned by his talent. He could take a well known pop song and turn it into something that was entirly his own.

**_"Imma let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans be your teenage dream tonight."_**

When the song ended the club burst into a loud round of appause. All except for Rachel who was eyeing Blaine suspiciously

Kurt was speechless, he was blown away by Blaine's voice. Everything Blaine did made Kurt's breathing hitch and his heart skip a beat. Kurt could've sworn that Blaine had kept looking at him while he was singing. Kurt pushed that idea out of his head, the last thing he need was to fall for another straight guy.

"Blaine that was... wow. I think I speak for all of us when I say Welcome to the New Directions!"

"Not all of us Mr. Schuester." Rachel came dowwn to stand beside him "How do we know he isn't a Warbler spy? They're our compitition this year."

"Rachel stop being so paranoid, I'm sure Blaine's not a spy." Finn wrapped an arm around her waist "He's not Jesse St. stupid." He laughed a little at his own lame joke.

"Look, Rachel is it? You can ask me anything you feel you need to to determine that I'm not a spy."

" did you transfer here? Isn't Dalton some fancy boarding school? Why did you move to a public school?"

"I had to move in with my older brother, Chuck. He can't afford Dalton and he lives in this school district." Blaine answered smoothly.

"If you could would you go back?"

"In a heartbeat. Dalton was my sanctuary for over a year. I was popular, I made some close friends you love me for me and i got all the solos in glee club. But I can never go back so this is really a moot point." _There is so much emotion behind his eyes, _thought Kurt. "I'm here now and I'm willing to put 110% into this group. Is that good enough for you?"

Everyone could tell there was more to the story but they also could tell by the way Blaine sounded choked up, that they shouldn't ask. All except Finn that is.

"Why do you live with your brother? Why don't you live with your parents?"

"Finn you can't just ask that. Maybe Blaine doesn't want to talk about it." Mr. Schue said.

"No no. I have nothing to be ashamed of. My parents, well really just my dad, kicked me out."

Mr. Schuester was shocked. "Why? If you don't mind me asking."

"They found out that I'm gay. He said this calmly but they could all see the hurt flash across his face, for a second before he regained his composure.

They were all shocked. Quinn and Santanna were a little disapointed. Rachel changed her mind about Blaine at once. She was very atunned to the plight of the gays thanks to her two gay dads.

Kurt was appalled at the revalation. He was once again hit by how lucky he was to have a supporting father like Burt. He also felt a little happy, Blaine was gay. Blaine liked boys. Kurt was a boy. He quickly told himself not to get his hopes up, _just 'cause he's gay doesn't mean that he'll like me_ he thought.

Mr. Schue could tell that Blaine was done talking about the subject so before Finn (or God forbid Brittany) could ask anymore questions, he took control of the situation.

"So Blaine welcome we're happy to have you. Before you came in I was just saying that we are going to have a duet compitition. Everyone's already paired up so you can go with Kurt here. He'll explain the rules and tell you what the prize is. Okay everybody, split up and work on your duets!"

E/N:

Sorry if there's any typos' this is un-betaed.

Please reveiw i need your comments to live!

Please follow me on tumblr: .com

Thanks for reading I hope you liked it and will come back for more!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Sorry this is so late.  
>I'm gonna try and start posting once a week, while waitng for glee to come on.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled up outside William McKinley High school. There was a lump in his throat. He was going back to a public school. Last time he'd set foot in a school like this was that dance, when those three assholes put him in hospital. As his mind drifted back to that night he could feel the panic rising within him. He forced down a few deep breaths to calm himself, then he picked up his bag and got out of the car.<p>

"_Calm the fuck down_" He told himself.

_"You're not the same weak, little sixteen year old anymore. You're eighteen, you're coming from a school where you were popular. All you need to do is make a few friends and maybe you'll survive this. You know they have a good glee club, they made it to Nationals last year. They didn't get into the top ten but still they're good enough. Join them and you'll fit-in, even if they are at the bottom of the food chain in this school."_He took another deep breath and straightened his shoulders. If there was one thing he could do, it was fake confidence. He walked up to the entrance a group of freshmen girls looked his way and then ran off giggling. Blaine froze for a second before realising that he was just being stupid, they probably thought he was cute or something stupid like that.

He knew he was supposed to go to the principal's office but he had no idea how to get there. He stopped to ask for directions from a girl with short, choppy blonde hair and a dainty silver cross around her neck.

"Figgns' office? Sure it's just down the hall, turn right then take the second left and it should be right in front of you." her yes raked over him "Do you need me to show you the way?" she asked.

"No that's okay i'm sure i can manage." Blaine smiled and walked in the direction the blonde pointed. If he had looked back he would have seen a latina cheerleader start questioning the blonde while unashamedly staring at his ass.

He managed to reach the office without getting lost. The receptionist sent him in straight away. There was a small, Indian man sitting behind the desk.  
>"Welcome to McKinley High school Mr. Anderson!" Blaine noticed that the man gestured a lot when he talked.<p>

"We're very glad to have you here. Your grade point average is impeccable. I hope you enjoy your time with us!"

"Thank you sir." Blaine smiled politely.

"Here is your class schedule, locker combination and a map of the school."

Blaine gave the map a once over. McKinley was smaller than Dalton, it didn't have half the facilities Dalton had. The layout was very like Blain's last public school, he felt the panic rising again but he pushed down and forced a smile, he was good at pretending to be okay.  
>Thank you sir, I'm sure I'll settle in soon." Blaine was nothing if not polite.<p>

"I hope so" a bell rang out "AH! Enjoy your first period Mr. Anderson. If you have any problems do not hesitate to come to me or a member of the faculty."  
>Blaine stood up and shook the principal's hand. Then he left the office. He was standing in the middle of the hallway. He looked at his schedule and saw he had AP english in room ten. He checked the map and headed off to class.<p>

His classes weren't that difficult after spending a year in Dalton but they were challenging enough to keep him from getting bored. He sat next to this asian kid called Mike in most of his classes. Blaine thought Mike seemed nice and he overheard him talking about glee club. Blaine wondered how people joined the glee club because there didn't appear to be a sign up sheet. He supposed he would just show up and ask to join.

During lunch there was an almost constant stream of girls coming over to talk to him. He smiled politely to them and listened to them but he couldn't help but think that most of these girls would ignore him completely if they found out he was gay. By the end of the day he was feeling a little better, people seemed to like him. _"They're only nice to you 'cause they don't know yet." _he thought. He decided to forget about that fact and just concentrate on the fact that no one had done anything to him that day.

He knew from overhearing Mike that the glee club were meeting up after school so he looked at the map. The choir room didn't seem to be on it. He was sure he heard Mike say 'choir room' though. He wandered around the school looking for it. It didn't take long, as he was passing the spanish room he saw the spanish teacher walk into a room with a piano in it. He could also see Mike and a few others, including the blonde girl who gave him directions, through the doorway.

One person in particular caught his attention. He had brown hair that was perfectly styled. He wore grey skinny jeans and a fitted white shirt and an elaborate black scarf. He was sitting with perfect posture and had one leg crossed over the other, with his hands clasped around his knee. His skin was pale but his cheeks had a rosy hue. His delicate features were arranged into a practised mask of aloofness but blaine thought the boys glasz eyes looked sad. Blaine liked to think that he had pretty good 'gaydar' and was sure that this boy was gay, _"maybe I wont be alone in this school after all" _he thought.

He walked over to the doorway and knocked, everyone in the room turned their heads to look at him. The boy's sad eyes brightened a little. "Hi is this the school's glee club?" he asked. The curly haired spanish teacher, Blaine thought his name was Mr. Schuester or something, answered, he then asked if Blaine wanted to audition. Blaine replied politely and introduced himself. He gave them a quick rundown of his past experience. He hoped he didn't come across as cocky, just confident in his abilities.

He saw a guitar leaning against the piano and asked if he could use it, a guy with a mohawk told him it was fine. He played 'teenage dream' because Katy Perry was always a crowd pleaser. The boy with the sad eyes looked impressed. Blaine didn't know why but he kept looking at the boy to make sure he was enjoying the performance. Every time he saw the boy smile it sent a thrill of happiness through him, although he didn't understand why.

When he finished they all applauded him, all except for a short brunette girl. She had this strange idea that he was spying on them _"Why would I go through all this hassle just to spy on them?" _he thought to himself. He allowed her to ask questions and he answered truthfully. Then the tall guy, he assumed was Rachel's boyfriend, asked him the question he'd been dreading. "Why don't you live with your parents dude?" Blaine took a deep breath, he was still trying to deal with the fact that his father had disowned him for something that was out of his control, but he knew he wasn't going to hide who he was anymore. Mr. Schue gave him a chance to get out of answering the question but he felt that if he didn't say it then then he would lose his nerve.

He had tried to hide his sexuality from his parents for so long, he even managed to hide the real motive behind the attack from them. They found out because he was careless, he could still feel the sting of his father's had across his cheek. When he told the group that his parents kicked him out for being gay, he could see how shocked and appalled they all were. He looked at the pale, blue eyed boy, the news seemed to effect him the most.

Kurt, Mr. Schue introduced him as Kurt _"suits him" _Blaine thought. Blaine was informed that they were having a competition and he would be paired up with Kurt. He was strangely pleased by this news. Everyone started breaking off into pairs, Blaine went and sat down next to kurt. He smiled and held out his hand Kurt took it tentatively.

"Hi I'm Blaine, so Kurt is it?" Kurt nodded his response, he had an eyebrow raised.

"What's that look for?" Blaine asked as he dropped Kurt's hand.

"You're just really formal what with the handshake and all, do they like to drill manners into you in that old private school of yours?" Blaine smiled

"Actually it was my parents but what's wrong with having good manners?"

"Nothing, actually I wish more people in this school were as polite as you."

"Thank you."

"See there you go again with the manners. I bet you always remember your 'please' and 'thank yous'" Kurt said with a sly grin, his eyes sparkling. Blaine laughed

"What happened to wishing the others were as polite as me?"

"That doesn't mean I can't make fun of your gentlemanly ways."

Blaine laughed again, Kurt was really easy to talk to, they teased each other for a couple minutes longer. They were both smiling by the time they started to work on the assignment. Kurt was trying to explain the prize to blaine, "But what's so great about this particular restaurant?", when Blaine's phone indicated that he'd received a text message. He read it and a goofy grin spread across his face.

"Who's it from?" asked Kurt.

"Oh, it's from my boyfriend, Dean."

* * *

><p>Chapter End Notes:<p>

Once again this is unbetaed so sorry for any mistakes.

Don't really know why people actually read this but please reveiw anyway.

Good and bad reveiws are welcome, I want to improve my writing.

Please follow me on tumblr: nizd(.)tumblr(.)com

P.S. SOON! 9 days!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Smut warning (first and last time I'll put a warning)

I was going to post this last night but I got a bit distracted the the amazingness that was episode 5!

I actually cried! It was so beautiful!

So that's why this is a little late and a little short but come on klaine sex is a pretty good reason

Kurt moaned as the dark haired boy above him placed a series of wet kisses along his collar bone. One hand was fisted in the sheets beside Kurt's head, the other was skimming along the waistband of Kurt's boxer-briefs. Kurt ran his hands down the boy's toned chest. The boy began to palm him through his underwear. Kurt was already as hard as a rock and and groaned loudly at the friction. He pulled the boy into searing kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Kurt moaned again as the boy started to thrust his tongue in and out of Kurt's mouth suggestively. Kurt threaded his fingers in the boy's dark curly hair and pulled slightly prompting the most delicious sounds to fall from the boy's lips. Kurt felt him tugging at his at his boxer-briefs and raised his hips to allow them to be removed. His cock was already dripping with pre-cum, he was so hard it hurt. Kurt cried out with pleasure as he felt the boy's rough hand on him. The boy moved his hand up and down getting faster and faster, occasionally pausing to flick his thumb over the head. Kurt could feel the heat pooling in his stomach. The movement of the boy's hand on his cock had brought him right to the edge. He felt the boy's teeth nip lightly at his pulse point and that was all he needed to send him over. As his orgasm ripped through his body he shouted one word.

_**"Blaine!"**_

Kurt woke up, breathing heavily. He'd had dreams like that before but never had they been so vivid or with someone he knew in real life. Beside him the alarm went off, he hit the snooze button and swung his legs out of bed, cringing slightly at the damp patch in his pyjama bottoms 'Damn these were really expensive' he groaned. He took a long shower and sat down to start his morning skincare regime. His thoughts drifted back to his dream. He mentally scolded himself.

"He has a boyfriend" he said to his reflection in the mirror. "He has a boyfriend who's good-looking, rich, popular and captain of the Dalton soccer team. Why would he ever be interested in you?"

Kurt thought it was just his luck that he'd crush on the first openly gay guy he meets only for said gay guy to already be in a relationship. He had had crushes before but it was different with Blaine than it was with Finn or Sam. He knew that he and Blaine had a lot in common, they had spent almost an hour talking the day before, after they'd finished working on their glee assignment. He could already tell that Blaine was the kind of guy he could fall in love with. But he was content with just being Blaine's friend. He was standing in front of closet contemplating what to wear when his phone buzzed on his bedside table. He picked it up and saw that he had a message from Blaine.

**Wanna get a coffee before school? B**

He smiled to himself and quickly typed a reply.

**Sure. Lima Bean in 30? K**

**Sounds great! See you then. B**

Kurt ran back to his closet to choose an outfit. Twenty minutes later he was leaving his room dressed and with perfectly styled hair. He ran down the stairs and grabbed his bag and his car keys. He stuck his head around the kitchen door and said a quick goodbye to Carol and Finn, telling them he was going to meet a friend before school. His dad had already left for the shop. He ran out to his Navigator and checked the time, he only had seven minutes to get to the Lima Bean.

He pulled into the parking lot ten minutes later. He could see Blaine through the window. When he looked at Blaine's dark curls all he could think about was the sounds dream-Blaine made when he pulled on them. 'Stop thinking about that the last thing you need is to get a boner in public' he thought to himself. He walked through the door and over to where Blaine was sitting.

"Here, I got you your coffee." Blaine smiled at him.

Kurt took a sip and was surprised it was a grande non-fat mocha.

"You know my coffee order?"

"Of course I do. You mentioned it yesterday." Blaine said as he brought his medium drip to his lips.

Kurt kept finding himself staring at those lips and imagining them moving with his own or trailing down his chest to his... 'Fuck! How I'm I supposed to be his friend when all I can think about is how sexy he is?' He groaned inwardly. It was going to be a long day.

E/N:That was my first atempt at writing smut so sorry if it's awful.

Once again un-betaed so I'm also sorry for any mistakes.

Please follow me on tumblr: nizd(.)tumblr(.)com  
>Feel free to drop by my ask.<p>

Please review! I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't really sure why he was nervous. He was just meeting Kurt for a coffee. It wasn't like he was crushing on him or anything. Sure Kurt was hot but Blaine had a boyfriend and he'd never do anything to hurt Dean. He met Dean during his first week at Dalton, he'd just finished his audition for the warblers and had decided to study in the library for awhile. He had been trying to reach a book on the top shelf when someone stretched their arm up over his head and grabbed the book for him. He turned around intending to thank the boy but when he saw him he couldn't find the words. The boy was tall, at least four inches taller than Blaine himself, with sandy brown hair that he wore spiked up at the front a bit. His eyes were green and crinkled at the sides a little as he smiled widely at Blaine.<p>

"This the book you wanted?" he drawled.

"Eh yeah, thank you."

Blaine was a bit unnerved. The boy was staring at him intensely. No one had ever looked him like that before, at least no guy had ever looked at him like that.

"You're Blaine Anderson right? The new Transfer kid?"

"Yeah that's right. And you are?" Blaine inquired.

"I'm Dean, Dean Finch. You're in my english class."

"Oh really? I'm sorry that I've never noticed you before."

"That's okay, you seem to keep your head down a lot. But I've certainly noticed you." He winked.

Blaine blushed and looked away from Dean's intense gaze. He was pretty sure that Dean was flirting with him, he had never had a guy hit on him before and he wasn't really sure what to do. Plenty of girls had come on to him in the past but he'd just politely tell them that he wasn't interested. Flirting back was not something he was used to. He took a step backwards and his back hit the self behind him. As he did this he looked up through his lashes at Dean and simply asked.

"Really?"

Dean stepped forward and flashed Blaine a dazzling smile and said.

"Of course I have, someone as gorgeous as you deserver to be noticed by everyone."

Blaine went an even deeper shade of red. He stuttered out a 'Thank you' and started staring intently at his new pair of black loafers. Dean brushed his fingers down Blaine's arm.

"I know I'm being kinda forward here but I wanted ask before another guy got there first. Would you go out with me?"

Blaine's head snapped up, searching Dean's face for some sign that he was joking. Failing to find any he asked.

"You mean, like on a date?"

"Yeah like on a date. I was thinking that we could go see a movie tonight?"

Blaine blushed yet again.

"Um... sure I'd like that."

Dean's smile widened.

"Great! I'll meet you in the senior commons at seven?"

Blaine nodded and smiled nervously back at him.

Hey, give me your phone for a minute."

Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out his i-phone. Dean took it from him and dialled a number. Dean's own phone rang, he answered and quickly hung up. He handed Blaine's phone back to him.

"There now I have your number and you have mine. I'll see you tonight. Can't wait."

He winked again and walked away. Blaine stared after him for a minute before running to find his room mate Nick to find out all he could about Dean in preparation for their date that evening.

Whenever Blaine thought back to that first encounter he cringed inwardly. He felt had been a self-conscious, bumbling idiot but it had turned out alright.

Despite their awkward introduction the date itself had gone well. The movie had been funny and the conversation had flown easily, they'd sat for almost an hour in Blaine's car just talking. Being the gentleman that he was Blaine walked Dean to his dorm room. They'd said goodnight Dean had leant in and pressed his lips to Blaine's gently. It'd only lasted a few seconds before Dean pulled away to look at Blaine and gauge his reaction. At first Blaine had been a little stunned but he soon relaxed to the idea of kissing Dean. He grabbed dean's shirt and crushed their lips together in a heated kiss. Blaine reviled in movement of Dean's sure lips on his. He suddenly felt Dean's tongue sweep across his bottom lip as if asking for entry, Blaine eagerly obliged. The feeling of Dean's tongue massaging his own was a completely new and completely new sensation. Blaine had been disappointed when the kiss finally ended, They'd breathlessly said goodnight again and Dean slipped into his room. Blaine had practically run back to his own room in his haste to tell nick all about his date. Blaine always smiled when he thought back to that first kiss. Regardless of the fact that there had been many more after that one, Blaine still felt that it was special.

He was still thinking about it when he saw Kurt walk through the door. His stomach flipped as he looked at the tall, slender, beautiful boy standing in the doorway. Blaine smiled as Kurt made his way through the café to his table. He handed Kurt the styrofoam coffee cup he had just bought.

"Here I got you your coffee."

Kurt sipped the drink and Blaine couldn't help but stare at the movement of Kurt's adams apple as he swallowed his mouthful of coffee. Kurt raised his delicate eyebrows in surprise.

"You know my coffee order?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt's questioning look.

"Of course I do, you mentioned it yesterday."

Blaine always listened to people when they talked to him but wit Kurt he seemed to remember every little off-handed comment the singer made. blaine took another mouthful of his medium drip before he started talking.

"So did you learn the song last night?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I also looked up some of their other stuff, They're good."

"Yeah they're one of my favourite bands. And 'All About You' is, in my opinion, one of their best songs."

"It's gonna kill in Glee club today" Kurt stated confidently.

"Is 'breadstix' really that great?"

"It's good but the glory of wining is better."

Blaine chuckled softly

"You've got quite the competitive streak haven't you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Kurt smirked at him.

"Well then we better get to school so we can rehearse in the choir room before class."

Blaine stood up and grabbed Kurt's hand, practically dragging Kurt outside into the parking lot. He grinned slyly at Kurt bet I can beat you to school."

Kurt smiled back.

"Oh, it's on!"

They both ran to their respective cars.

* * *

><p>Chapter End Notes:<p>

First person to guess the name of the band they're talking about gets a fantabulous prize!

Once again un-betaed so I'm also sorry for any mistakes.

If anyone would like to be my BETA then please contact me.

Please follow me on tumblr: .com  
>Feel free to drop by my ask. Come on I don't bite (unless that's what you're into, in that case I'm a fucking vampire)<p>

Please review!

I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Chapter Notes:

Sorry this is so late. Computer/internet problems + exams + a show = no time for writing. A huge thanks to my Beta GreatPretending you should go read her fics.

* * *

><p>Kurt's Navigator pulled into the school's parking lot a full minute before Blaine's MINI Cooper Clubman. By the time he arrived, Kurt was already leaning against his car with a smug little smile. Blaine parked in the space beside him and Kurt came round to the drivers side door, holding it open for his duet partner.<p>

"Told you so," Kurt laughed.

"I can't believe you beat me!" Blaine couldn't help but smile at the musical quality of Kurt's laughter.

"Well that's what you get for challenging me to a race on your second day of school, new kid. I know all the short-cuts."

Kurt was too busy teasing Blaine to notice the looming figures over his shoulder. The next thing he knew there was a rough hand on each of their shoulders shoving them harshly into the side of Blaine's car.

Blaine's mind immediately went back to Westwood High, to that dark whirlpool of emotion he'd worked so hard to break free from. All the fear and panic came rushing back almost overwhelming him until he was pulled back to reality by a small whimper from Kurt. He heard a gruff, menacing voice off to the side.

"Welcome back, Lady! Looks like you've got yourself a little gay boyfriend."

The three jocks in letterman jackets stalked off, laughing cruelly.

Blaine looked at Kurt and recognised himself in the pale boy. The quiet, disgruntled acceptance of what Blaine assumed was a near daily occurrence was all too familiar to him. But he wasn't that scared, weak person anymore. He hadn't let it beat him and he wouldn't let it beat Kurt.

"Kurt, are you..."

"Fine. Blaine, I'm fine. really."

Blaine gave him a skeptical look and grabbed his hand tightly.

"Come with me."

Blaine led Kurt through the sparsely populated hallways, never once letting go of his hand. When they reached the choir room, Blaine pushed the door open, finding it empty. He pulled Kurt in behind him closed the door. Blaine turned to face Kurt, who was avoiding eye contact.

"Kurt. Does this kind of thing happen often?" he asked.

The ashen faced boy, who was looking intently at his shoes, took a shaky breath before speaking softly.

"I've always been different from the other boys, I mean while they were outside playing football or whatever I was inside hosting tea parties and marrying off my power rangers. They always thought I was strange and would call me names they didn't really understand. In middle school the names got worse, I only had one real friend and eventually he decided he couldn't deal with the hassle of associating with me."

"Doesn't sound like a very good friend to me." Blaine was fuming. He wanted to find all of those idiots who'd ever hurt Kurt. He wanted to rant and rage about it but stopped himself when Kurt finally raised his eyes to meet Blaine's gaze and smiled weakly at his comment.

"Yeah, I guess he wasn't. During Freshman year I managed to not be noticed much, despite my wardrobe." Blaine smiled faintly at Kurt's attempt at humor.

"I still got the occasional homophobic slur or dumpster toss. But then when I joined glee club I was suddenly back on their radar. At first I got the same amount of harassment as the others but last year this one jock, Karofsky, made it his mission to make sure I couldn't go a day without being slammed into the lockers or have my books knocked out of my hands or getting a slushy facial. I was always covered in bruises that were thankfully hidden most of the time by my clothes. They've only just cleared up over the summer." He began to tear up.

"Kurt, that's awf... Wait, what the hell is a slushy facial?"

"Oh yeah, I forget that most school's aren't stupid enough to have a self-serve slushy machine in the cafeteria. A slushy facial is when someone throws a slushy in your face."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like to say it's similar to being bitch-slapped by an iceberg."

Blaine snorted, easing the tension sightly, "Nice analogy." Kurt chuckled, but Blaine could see that his eyes were swimming with tears.

"If being in glee club is getting you so much grief, why do you stick with it?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Because I'm not going to let them take away one of the only good things that I have in this Hell-hole they call a high school. I love glee, we're all close, and those guys are like my family. They're the best friends I've ever had."

"Don't they do anything to stop it? I mean the quarterback is your fucking stepbrother, surely he could do something!" Blaine was starting to get pissed off.

Kurt sighed, "They do try to help but, you know, they've all got their own problems to deal with. Anyway they don't really know the full extent it's gotten to. I don't want them to know, they wouldn't understand."

"Well I do. Kurt, before I went to Dalton I was in public school in Westervile. Things got bad, really bad. So bad that my parents felt they had to send me to Dalton Academy because they have a zero tolerance no bullying policy."

"That sounds great," Kurt muttered.

"It was, but it also kind of left this lump in my throat. I ran Kurt, I let them chase me away. It was probably for the best, but I'm still glad that I get this second chance to stand up for myself. I hope you'll stand with me."

Blaine flashed him a hopeful smile. Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded smiling slightly.

"It's nice to know that someone gets it, you know?"

"Yeah."

A shrill bell rang out .

"Oh, crap, we're gonna be late for first period!"

They both bolted out of the choir room and to their respective classes.

Unlike the previous day Blaine was looking forward to his lunch hour because he could now spend it with Kurt and the rest of the glee club. When the bell for lunch rang, he headed straight to Kurt's locker to wait for him there. Kurt came around the corner, a neutral expression on his face as Rachel spoke animatedly beside him. As he caught sight of Blaine, the look of relief on his face was clearly visible. Luckily Rachel seemed not to notice, as she too had spotted Blaine.

"Hello Blaine, we weren't properly introduced yesterday. My name is Rachel Berry, I'm the co-captain and star of the New Directions. I welcome your back up vocals!"

She paused to take a breath for the first time. Blaine was about to respond when she cut across him.

"I just had a brilliant idea! You could be my new partner! I mean I love Finn and he's talented but you're a much better performer and lets be honest we would be much more aestheticly pleasing to the judges because we're closer in height. Oh my God! You have to come over for dinner sometime! My dads would love to meet you."

she looked up at Blaine hopefully. Blaine's eyes flickered to Kurt's face who was, much to Blaine's annoyance, trying his best not to laugh at how uncomfortable Blaine was.

"Um... Sure?"

Rachel let out a delighted squeel and flung her arms around his neck.

"Yay! I'll organize for Saturday night. Bye guys, gotta go find Finn!"

With that she went running off down the hall alone with a very confused Blaine.

"Is she always like that?"

Kurt smiled as he put a few books into his locker.

"Pretty much. Actually she's a little better when she's at home, and don't worry her dads are surprisingly normal despite having raised Rachel. Well, Leroy is, at least."

Blaine laughed as Kurt closed his locker door. As they turned around, Blaine suddenly felt something wet and cold hitting his face accompanied by a burning sensation in his eyes.

"Welcome to McKinley, fag!"

It was one of the bullies that Kurt had been talking about. He felt Kurt's gentle hands on his shoulders guiding him into a nearby bathroom.

* * *

><p>Chapter End Notes:<p>

Enjoy! ^_^

I'm going to try and have the next chapter up sometime next week.

You can follow me on Tumblr


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry that his is so late. Good news is after Friday I'll be finished with school for the summer so more time for writing! Yay ^_^

Huge Thanks to my Beta **greatpretending**

So without further delay I present chapter six.

As Kurt walked through the busy crowded hallway with Rachel by his side, he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The last couple of weeks of summer vacation Kurt had been dreading going back to school. He had even woken up, on more than one occasion, in a cold sweat from a nightmare about it. He tried to keep positive about it but the truth was that Karofsky terrified him. The other jocks seemed mostly indifferent to him, but Karofsky was different, and the way he looked at Kurt unnerved him. While most of the football team appeared only mildly annoyed by his presence, Karofsky glared at him with unbridled rage and hatred. The fury and anger wasn't what really scared Kurt. The thing that really chilled him to the bone was the look he saw behind the anger. Karofsky looked at him like he was something to eat. And that petrified Kurt more than anything. He'd never told anyone how scared he was, he never said how bad things were getting. He was worried how his dad's heart would take the news. He didn't want him to have another heart attack. As for the others, well, Kurt knew they wouldn't and couldn't understand. They didn't know what it was like for him, but Blaine did. Blaine understood what he was going through. He had never intended to spill so many of his closest kept secrets to a boy he'd only known for less than a day, but there was something about Blaine that made him feel secure and safe. He could tell that Blaine was getting angry, yet there was this protective to his actions a words that made Kurt feel comfortable enough to speak. Ever since his talk with Blaine, he had been feeling better. A little lighter and happier. He hadn't seen Karofsky since that morning, and he was walking down the hall with his best friend, on his way to have lunch with a cute guy (platonically of course). Things were going well for him.

They turned the corner and Kurt's heart jumped as he caught sight of Blaine leaning against his locker waiting for him. He tried not to laugh at Blaine's expression while Rachel was talking to-well really more like talking at-him. He looked vaguely scared. Kurt was so used to Rachel's special brand of crazy at this point, that he kind of forgot what it was like meeting her for the first time. Kurt chuckled slightly to himself, Blaine was cute when he was flustered. Kurt opened his locker as Rachel ran off to find Finn. As he was shutting his locker door he heard a gruff voice shouting "Welcome to McKinley, fag!". He whipped his head around just in time to see a letterman jacket-clad jock toss a cup of blue slushy into Blaine's face. Kurt had, thankfully, managed to avoid the splash zone. Blaine turned around to face him slowly, his jaw hanging open in shock, blue ice dripping down his face onto the floor.

"You were right."

"Excuse me?"

"It is exactly like getting bitch-slapped by an iceberg."

Kurt smiled softly as he gently placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and led him away from the lockers to the nearest bathroom. He glanced under all the stalls, to ensure no one was there, before moving the heavy trash can in front of the door to stop anyone else from entering. He guided Blaine to the sink and to help him wash out his eyes and hair.

"Ouch. That stings."

"Yeah the blue dye is one of the worst. I should know; I've been hit with every colour under the rainbow at this point."

He left Blaine to rinse out his curls and unzipped his bag to pull out a towel and the emergency change of shirt he carried with him at all times. When he turned back around he saw Blaine straightening up, the water dripping from his soaking wet hair. For the first time Kurt really paid attention to what Blaine was wearing that day. While his jeans had had a lucky escape from the blue ice, the same could not be said for his fitted white shirt, which had not been so fortunate. The slushy had soaked it all the way through to his skin. It was now almost see-through , the wet fabric clung to Blaine's chest and showed off the definition in his flat stomach. Kurt fought hard not to drool at the sight. He held up the towel and shirt.

"Here, um, you can, you know, wear this for now. I'm pretty sure it'll, um, fit." Blaine smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks."

He looked down at the shirt he was wearing.

"Well this shirt is totally ruined. Pity, I really liked this one."

Kurt could feel the blood rising up in his cheeks as he watched Blaine start to unbutton his shirt. He wondered if he should turn around but honestly he couldn't stop himself from staring. The shirt slid off Blaine's shoulders and then he balled it up and ran it under the tap. He then used the sopping wet shirt to wipe his chest clean of any sticky corn-syrup residue. He had a light spattering of dark hair on his chest and a trail of short hairs leading from his belly button downwards, disappearing below the waistline of his jeans that were hanging quite low on his hips. His hip bones jutted out slightly forming a v-shape. Kurt's eyes followed these lines and his mind began to wander. He could feel himself getting hard and forced himself to think back to the time he made out with Brittany to cool down.

When Blaine was finished cleaning himself he threw the stained shirt towards the bin and took the towel from Kurt's still outstretched hand. He rubbed himself dry and took the shirt Kurt had offered him also. It was one of his more simple pieces, it was purple with three quarter length sleeves, it fit Blaine surprisingly well.

"Thanks for the loan." he smiled.

"No problem"

"So... That was a slushy facial."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about that."

"Don't worry it's not like it's your fault. Plus you helped me clean up and let me wear your spare shirt, so no need to apologize. Okay?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Kurt."

"Sorry!"

They both burst out laughing.

Blaine's phone beeped in his back pocket. He looked at the message he'd received, smiled and typed out a quick reply.

"Was that your boyfriend?"

"Yeah that was Dean. He was just wondering how my second day was going."

"What did you tell him?"

"That it was going surprisingly well."

"You mean in spite of getting a face full of coloured ice?"

"Exactly."

"So how long have you and Dean been together?"

"About a year now. He's great, the best boyfriend a guy could ask for. What about you? Got a special guy in your life?"

Kurt looked down at his hands.

"Considering the fact the the out and proud population of this school went up one hundred percent yesterday. No. I have no one special in my life."

Blaine looked pensive for a moment before a brilliant smile spread across his face.

"You've got to let me set you up with someone!"

Kurt had not been expecting that.

"I know the perfect guy for you. His name is James he went to Dalton with me, he's smart, cute and funny. He has a mild obsession with Lady GaGa but I think you guys would be really good together. Come on Kurt this will be amazing, if you two hit it off then we can go on double dates!"

Kurt doubted double dates would be a good idea but he nodded anyway, Blaine looked so hopeful that Kurt didn't have the heart to say no. Blaine clapped his hands together.

"You're gonna love him, I promise. I'll text him now."

Kurt knew that it was unfair to use this James guy to get over Blaine but who knew, maybe he'd really like James. Maybe they were meant to be. There was no harm on going on one little date, it couldn't hurt. Could it?

"He said he'd love to meet you. I gave him your number and he'll text you tonight. You guys are gonna have such a great time when you go out." he beamed.

Kurt smiled back, Blaine was so cute when he was happy.

E/N:

Enjoy! ^_^

Feel free to review :) or not :(

You can follow me on Tumblr I'm nizd on there as well


End file.
